


Slytherins Do Not Get Caught

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Soul Mates [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Do Not Get Caught

8:00 pm

The Potions classroom

 

“Professor Potter?” called a small voice, almost feminine in it’s pitch.

 

Harry looked up from the papers he was grading.

 

“Severus,” said Harry curtly. “Timely as always, though I had hoped this would not be a common occurrence.”

 

Severus looked down at his feet, ashamed that this was his third detention in two weeks. Harry remained silent for a few long moments, letting Severus feel the full guilt of his transgressions.

 

“It seems the normal method of punishment is not working for you Mr. Snape. Can you tell me why you continue to break the school rules?”

 

“Because I’m…” Snape trailed off, murmuring to himself.

 

“What was that, Mr. Snape? I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

 

“Because I’m a naughty boy,” said Snape quietly.

 

“Look. At. Me. When. You. Speak.” said Harry imperiously. He sounded scarily like Lucius.

 

Severus looked up with eyes wide from fear. Harry almost broke scene. He hoped it was manufactured fear. It wouldn’t do for Severus to fear Harry in actuality.

 

Harry ran a hand through Severus’s hair once to let him know it was all acting. His boy shivered and a faint smile appeared on his face, letting Harry know he was okay.

 

“You are a naughty boy, aren’t you?” said Harry, rubbing Severus’s arse through his robes. “Hot for the teacher, are we?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” said Severus, ashamed.

 

Harry bent Severus over his knee and Severus squirmed, trying to get some friction. Harry spanked him once.

 

“Still,” he commanded.

 

Severus stopped squirming.

 

“Do you know why you are being punished, Mr. Snape?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I gave Peter Pettigrew a polyjuice with rat hairs in it.”

 

“And as befitting and amusing as that was, you were caught. Slytherins. Do not. Get caught,” said Harry, landing a smack with every phrase.

 

Severus squirmed a little more.

 

“Please, no, please,” gasped Severus.

 

Harry almost stopped right then and there, but “Please, no,” didn’t mean no. Only one word meant “NO” and Severus had not said it yet. So Harry continued to smack Severus’s bum, while Severus whimpered and pleaded. Then Harry heard something that turned his blood cold.

 

“Please, no, Father. Please, I’m sorry!”

 

 _Shite!_ thought Harry.

 

Harry stopped his actions immediately and he cradled Severus close to his chest.

 

“Sev? Sev, pet, can you hear me? It’s me. Harry. Sev, please answer. Sev? Little one?”

 

Severus just stared blankly ahead, whimpering.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short. Hoping to get the next part up soon.  
> -Moonlight


End file.
